the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on the MBH (2130)
|date=April 2130 |place=The MBH, New York City, New York, United States of America |result=*Master Intelligence killed *The Shadow Wars ends *Lindsay Kellerman becomes the new leader of the S.M.S.B. |side1=S.M.S.B. |side2=Knights of Meyer |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Master Intelligence |commanders2=The Dark Flame |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Master Intelligence |casual2=The Dark Flame |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} The attack on the MBH was the event that put an end to the Shadow Wars. In April, the Dark Flame broke in to steal the plans for the MBH. The ensuing battle had a great impact on the solar system. Prelude Decades before the legendary battle, Thomas Meyer had come to New York City to stay with his great aunt, Myra Gordon. He became friends with the twenty-four year old Master Intelligence, and they both became obsessed with the powerful artifact called the Sword of Abomination. Already having wind of his powers, Intelligence asked him if he wanted to join the S.M.S.B. After making arrangements, he did. The plans became more and more far-fetched. Finally, Centauri began to question the S.M.S.B.'s reality, and expressed this to Master Intelligence. Baby Strength, a fellow member, intervened in the argument. Centauri quickly became enraged and the three began to duel. Force Baby was killed in the process. This caused the end of Master Intelligence and Centauri’s friendship, and forced Centauri to flee, going on later to become the Dark Flame and raise an Army in an attempt to continue his plan of domination. The Dark Flame soon tracked down the legendary Sword of Abomination, stole it from its owner, and began to amass power. As his machinations played out over the next ninety years, he became one of the most powerful mutants in history, and a serious threat to the world. The attack Infiltration In April of 2130, the Dark Flame discovered the plans for the MBH. Using his powers to surpass security, he broke in to steal the plans. Baby Strength used his comlink to speak to Master Intelligence, warning him that the Dark Flame had arrived. At this moment, Master Intelligence knew that the duel had to be fought. Unfortunately, the Dark Flame took Baby Strength from behind, knocking him unconscious with a punch to the head. Master Intelligence shouted at Baby Strength in vain, and proceeded to alert the others and search his bedroom for the Dark mutant. In the basement, he found his enemy hiding under a table. The Dark Flame immediately grabbed and throttled Master Intelligence, who began screaming. The cries of pain roused Lindsay Kellerman and Sebiscuits Cardarphen to action; the latters arrived at 11:28 am. Before Kellerman could draw her sword, the Dark Flame telekinetically hurled her against a wall, temporarily knocking her unconscious. Sebiscuits, horrified, rushed over, but failed to wake her. As such, Cardarphen brandished his sword and engaged the Dark Flame in a sword duel, but he was overpowered. The Dark Flame jabbed him with his elbow and slashed him across the back, incapacitating him. Master Intelligence intervened and engaged the Dark Flame at close quarters. The Dark Flame immediately fired a death beam, which Master Intelligence blocked before drawing his sword. The resulting three-hour long battle, fought with both swords and superpowers, was one of the most well known duels in the world. At one point, Lindsay Kellerman got too close to the duel, necessitating that Master Intelligence telekinetically repel her away whilst deflecting a torrent of lightning. The duel also proved to be one of Master Intelligence’s most famous moments, with him losing his life soon after being disarmed. According to Colby Doge, eye-witnesses proclaimed that it was the greatest duel of all time. The death of Master Intelligence The fight ended in a draw when both of them disarmed each other at the same time, by means of a telekinetic blast from Master Intelligence fired at the same time as a death beam from the Dark Flame. Upon being disarmed, Master Intelligence remembered what he and the Dark Flame were fighting for and attempted to talk his former friend out of his destruction. After a brief moment of emotional struggle, the Dark Flame activated the weapon and brought it down on Lindsay. However, Intelligence leaped in front of Lindsay and the sword passed through his chest instead. As Lindsay and Sebiscuits watched in horror, the Dark Flame slammed Intelligence’s corpse through the window for a ten-story fall. With that, Master Intelligence died at the age of one hundred thirty. Vengeance Lindsay angrily called the Dark Flame a monster for murdering his own master and only friend. She and Sebiscuits engaged the Dark Flame in combat, attacking relentlessly. The Dark Flame met their attacks with his own, and both sides seemed to be evenly matched. When the Dark Flame backed away for a moment, Lindsay and Sebiscuits hurled their swords at him. The villain deflected both of the blades, which were caught by Cardarphen. After a brief flurry of swordplay, Sebiscuits tossed Lindsay her sword and they attacked again. However, Sebiscuits, in an attempt to cut the Dark Flame's handle in two, accidentally missed the villain and sliced through Kellerman's handle instead. Lindsay was then blasted into the doorway leading into the chamber. Sebiscuits furiously rounded on the Dark Flame. He attacked him with rage and hatred, raining down fast, heavy power attacks against his opponent. The Dark Flame easily countered his strikes, but eventually began to struggle. Attempting to rally, Sebiscuits sidestepped his enemy before pulling him into a bladelock. The antagonist broke the contact and attacked again. With his strength and aggressive sword technique, Sebiscuits finally overpowered the Dark Flame’s defenses and slammed his own sword against his neck. The antagonist fell back and died. In an act of vengeance, Cardarphen telekinetically thrusted the Dark Flame through a window. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Dark Flame's demise, many of his followers were still at large and considered a huge threat. However, they began to dwindle without their leader, and many of them were captured and imprisoned. Their headquarters were destroyed by bombers, killing many of them. The few survivors were rounded up and arrested by the government. The battle and Master Intelligence’s death had a great impact on the solar system. After his death, Lindsay Kellerman became the new leader of the S.M.S.B., as she had been promised over a century before. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Battles of the MBH Category:Battles of the Shadow Wars Category:Death of Master Intelligence Category:Attacks Category:Duels